


Souls through love

by lovingandwandering



Category: One Direction, idek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingandwandering/pseuds/lovingandwandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! Something about love and souls .</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls through love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello the name is Kay. And yep. Say hi!
> 
> (First time poster,judge as harshly as you want,i know its crap but the internet is for fun so......)

It was in the way he smiled.  
The way he sang.  
The way he could not dance.  
He saved me from me.  
Right when i wanna jump he is the arms holding me,  
Whispering secrets of the universe,  
Holding me ,  
keeping me,  
grounded to the earth.  
When i run he is always behind me,  
Ready to run away with me,  
I always wonder why he stays.  
Im nothing special.  
Just another person,waiting for their turn to end.  
To leave room for others.  
But he always gets this look in his eyes.  
And in that moment i see into his soul, who he is and who he was.  
He is an old soul,  
A soul that has lived through hell,  
A soul that lost its great love.  
A soul that was alone.  
A soul that took love away .  
A soul that i try to repair.  
A soul im in love with........


End file.
